<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreaming about Reality by Azurame_Neve</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716140">Dreaming about Reality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve'>Azurame_Neve</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valley of Butteflies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardfight!! Vanguard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Bad Ends, Bad End of Legion Mate, Gen, Memory Alteration, No Beta we die like Miguel, Sacrifice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sealing himself at the moon palace, Aichi dreams about the people he loves and thus, in boredom of him being awake at random times, he decides to look after them.</p><p>What if- Aichi won, and Kai and the others have their memory changed again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valley of Butteflies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreaming about Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199639">Sanctum</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui4Heroes/pseuds/Kamui4Heroes">Kamui4Heroes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Settings where as in the first time, Kai failed to bring Aichi back. The original Quatre Knights are there except Raul Serra.</p><p>Kai and the others are sent back to earth, with their memories erased.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The skies were slowly clearing up, from the dark ominous clouds, auroras in the skies are fading. Especially the dark red ring, now breaking into pieces.</p><p>The aurora-filled skies are slowly turning back to blue, clouds are white and fluffy now, it was a sign that things were going back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Sendou Aichi looked up the skies, a wind breeze blew and he smiled, “The wind is nice.”</p><p>Red shards fell from the skies, slowly disappearing into nothing but dust.</p><p> </p><p>One hand holding on his chest, it still hurts, but this is okay.</p><p> </p><p>Another hand tighten their grip on Aichi's other hand, Aichi giggled while turning to stare at a pair of concerned emerald green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kai-kun.”</p><p>Kai Toshiki gulped, “Aichi.”</p><p>“Welcome back, Kai-kun.”</p><p>Kai gaved a tiny smile, “Thank you, Aichi.”</p><p> </p><p>“AICHI ONII-SAN!!!” </p><p>“Aichi!”</p><p>“Aichi-kun!!”</p><p> </p><p>There were various cheers and Aichi turned to see his friends. Kamui, Misaki, Naoki, Shingo, Kourin, Miwa, Ren and the various vanguard fighters that Aichi have met and become friends with.</p><p>They were waving, urging them to come forwards. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad.” Aichi smiled, pulling Kai forwards, “I'm glad that I meet everyone.”</p><p>Kai looked surprised before nodding fondly, but eventually, Kai lets go of Aichi's hand. Aichi pushes Kai ahead, “Indeed, I can't wait to play with the others.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to play and stay with everyone forever. I want this happiness to last..” </p><p> </p><p>“Forever?” Kai said it like a funny question with a frown, “Isn't it going to continue? The future is still waiting for us to recreate new memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is a new beginning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you should apologies too, Kai, to them, so we can all get along again.” Aichi chuckles as he step forwards.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the wind breeze, Aichi waits. He doesn't feel cold with his trusty purple and white jacket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aichi waited.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you know? Sakura is said to be the fleeting nature of life." </p><p> </p><p>So Aichi waited, while looking up at the falling Sakura petals, but there was no voice replying back to him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Aichi blinks awake, he wasn't at earth anymore. The place was dark, the only light was from the moonlight.</p><p>Aichi stared at the earth displayed in front of him, he was no longer a part of his friends. He was no longer an ordinary kid.</p><p> </p><p>Aichi holds a card close to his chest, faintly feeling the pain from Link Joker, “It's just a dream... ”</p><p>“But this is the right way...” Aichi chuckles, ignoring the wetness at the corner of his eyes, “Even... If it's a little bit lonely...”</p><p> </p><p>Aichi nods to himself, “It's fine! They're safe, I'm glad, it's win-win!!” He tries to convinced himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tack. Tack.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lone footsteps paired with cheerful humming echoes in the empty palace. Here comes Ratie, just casually walking by when she thought she heard Aichi's voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Aichi-kun!!”  Ratie was surprised that Aichi was awake, since he'd usually sleep to preserve energy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ratie-chan,” Aichi smiled as Ratie came closer to him, holding a box of donuts with her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want one?” Ratie hands a donut and as nice as he as, Aichi accepted with a soft smile, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>While nibbling the donut, Ratie asks, “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>There were a few screen panels in air, showing various people. It's also like a CCTV replay. </p><p> </p><p>“I just miss my friends.” Aichi mutters, with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ratie nodded, not understanding but continued, “Can you tell me more?”</p><p> </p><p>Aichi nodded, as he sat on his throne flicking the channels with his fingers, Ratie just sat on the floor, leaning on the left side on the throne.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Kai, my Vanguard.” Aichi giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Kai Toshiki, your typical 17 year old high school student, with a tiny bit of talent. He raised a card and Aichi can never stop watching Kai playing his cards. </p><p> </p><p><em>Ever strong. And brutal</em>. Aichi chuckles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Kai, what are you reading?” Miwa walks closer to Kai and Kai just sighs, “I'm reading this book recommended by Tokura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aaa, Nee-chan huh?” Miwa nods, “How is it going? Are they really changing the card shop into a book store?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai flips another page before answering with a hum, “Apparently they wanted to try a half-book and half-card shop. It'd be in renovation in 2 week's time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see, hopefully she starts back playing Vanguard.” Miwa mutters before being confused, “Why and when did she start playing vanguard again?”</p><p> </p><p>Kai just stared at Miwa strangely before laughing at him, “What the. Miwa! She played with you in the store before, remember?”</p><p>Miwa just nods, confused, but nods anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Aichi snaps his fingers as they go through videos of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>Misaki playing cards with Emi and Mai, Shin looking from the counter as Kamui just stand besides, looking at Emi like he's crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Ren, him playing around and leaving his work to Asaka that indulge in him while Tetsu sighs and grumble. Ibuki was there too, managing with the club with a grumble, “Why am I here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad everyone's doing well,” Aichi doesn't know when, but he must have had his fill. While staring at the faces of his friends, he slowly closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In here, their memories are erased.</p><p>Last time Kai found out Aichi was missing because he was erased from records.</p><p>This time, Aichi forged the records.</p><p> </p><p>In this memory, Sendou Aichi died in a car accident when he was 7 years old.</p><p> </p><p>A hit and run.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they asked whoever, it will only go straight to a dead end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sendou Aichi is dead.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the beginning, there was no one taunting them.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>No alien invasions, even argued by other famous vanguard players, there was no world destruction and sorts.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, Kai and the gang continued their days. Most of them continued to play vanguard, some of them have separate their paths from what destiny decided. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take long for Fate to return back it's course.</p><p>A young boy with red hair will soon find himself in a 2nd branch store of Card Capital. Meeting Katsuragi Kamui, a champion for individual tournaments as he doesn't play much in team tournaments before.</p><p> </p><p>On the last match against Ryuuzu at GIRS CRISIS, Chrono had a question.</p><p>“Kai-san, Misaki-san, Kamui-san.”</p><p> </p><p>All three individual turned their backs, facing Chrono.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn't you guys continued playing as a team? You are amazing players and knew each other from a long time right?” Chrono always thought of this.</p><p>Misaki crossed her arms, “I... I wasn't really interested in vanguard back then.” </p><p>“Then how did you became interested, Misaki-san?” Tokoha asked then, curious on why Misaki who just watched over her shop suddenly started playing.</p><p>“Not sure...” Misaki looks down, pulling onto a hair tie that was on her wrist at one point in her high school years, “I started playing for fun I guess. ”</p><p> </p><p>“I always come and go, to various shops, never staying too long.” Kamui said with a thumbs up, before Shion asks him, “Why did you stay here then, Kamui-san?”</p><p>“I don't know, maybe because it's fun?”</p><p>“But isn't better to fight at more shops than one?” Tokoha then asks, meeting more people will give you more experiences.</p><p>“Well, I part-time there too. So, isn't it bad for me to go to other places.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was a loner, and it's funny.” Kai laughed, feeling nostalgic at his younger self.</p><p>“Then, why are you still alone? What about the rumors you're in a team with Ren-san?” Chrono asked curious, Kumi was the one who told them the rumor.</p><p>“Ren?” Kai hummed, “Ren is a good player, but he didn't need me in his team. Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually...” Chrono looked nervous, “While I saw Dran, I saw another person. A teenager like me?” Chrono described, “Blue haired, he looks gentle even though he's asleep in a place... like, up in the moon?”</p><p>Even Chrono himself sound skeptic.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of dream is that, Chrono? That's so funny!” Tokoha laughs until she heard Shion's startled noise.</p><p> </p><p>“A- Are you guys okay?” Shion quickly grab tissues, “Kai-san? Misaki-san? Kamui-san?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you crying?” Tokoha clearly felt surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I-” Kamui was the one to open his mouth first but, the three of them looking at each other confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We don't know.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Up in space, sleeping alone a throne is Aichi.</p><p>Ratie sitting, leaning on the sides of the chair. Gaillard and Neve leaned on the wall, watching over them from behind.</p><p> </p><p>It was serene and peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was fine. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, it was silent and lonely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to write some angst. Clearly, influenced by this wonderful fic by Sai. Please do check it out!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>